


红帽子，弯角鼾兽与星空

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PostWar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我找到了很多东西，它们都不是弯角鼾兽，但我很快乐。”





	红帽子，弯角鼾兽与星空

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.战后背景，赫敏×卢娜，两人处于交往初期，谈人生向；
> 
> 2.有罗赫过去式及罗尔夫对卢娜的单箭头，人物有私设，雷者自行避退；
> 
> 3.文中关于神奇生物及天文学的知识均为作者想当然的结果，请勿参考。

与卢娜同行的时候，事情变成这样似乎一点也不奇怪——倒不是说赫敏对乡间别墅、露天浴池和星空有什么意见。东边温室里偶尔传出的巨兽鼾声有点儿吓人，还不至于能令她烦恼。  
温泉和别墅所在的这整个山头的主人是罗尔夫•斯卡曼德，《神奇动物在哪里》作者的孙子，他也没辱没了祖父的名声。罗尔夫对神奇生物同样满怀热爱，有着不凡的才华与商业头脑，并深谙享受生活之道，这种种品性加在一起，使得他不仅年纪轻轻就对神奇生物搜寻和保护做出了巨大贡献，而且充分利用一加隆一根的毛发、五十加隆一品脱的毒液等等赚得盆满钵满，还成了社交界的新星。今晚宴会是为庆祝斯卡曼德先生麾下的某支队伍在南美发现第五十种红帽子而举办的，主人同传闻中一样好客而周到，宾主尽欢。  
但不管怎么说，这终究不是赫敏喜欢的那类事务，至于卢娜对此观感如何，她就说不准了。看上去卢娜从不介意自己正置身怎样的场合，她的注意力永远游离于主题之外，反倒在任何地方都显得从容自得。  
当然啦，现在情况毕竟与学生时代不同，卢娜•洛夫古德也得为生计操心，实际上她们此次前来就是为了在新一期《唱唱反调》上增加一篇斯卡曼德先生的专访。进门没多久赫敏就觉察了卢娜和东道主之间不同寻常的亲密关系，他们一定相识已久，与斯卡曼德先生交谈时卢娜看上去温和而放松，就像她——在那儿，而非她意识中某个遥远的地方。赫敏端着一杯红酒，心不在焉地听着卢娜与斯卡曼德先生聊些与她压根不在一个世界的话题，接着猝不及防地，卢娜抓着她的领结——说真的，领结？——将她拉到斯卡曼德先生面前，宣布：“这是我的女朋友。”  
斯卡曼德先生极有风度地向她俩道贺，他们的话题就像没被打断一样继续下去，赫敏却好一会儿才回过神来。她自然没忘了餐馆里的那个吻，当时她们确实达成了一致，但就像每个夏季那样，这段时间法律事务司工作极为繁忙，之后的两周她都没有机会与卢娜见面。今天是两个月来赫敏的第一个没有被漫长枯燥的加班占据的周日，卢娜来信时她着实犹豫了一阵子，她对神奇生物和晚宴都不感兴趣，相比起来窝在床上看一会儿书或者老电影接着早早睡觉要有吸引力得多。  
她得承认，自己有那么一点——或许不止一点，希望卢娜没有把她做的事放在心上。那不是她在正常状态下的举动，如果你连续三周为一个案子工作到深夜、得到的结果却是那个伤害了十几个麻瓜女孩的有钱混账被无罪释放，然后你最好的朋友强行把你拖出办公室推到饭桌前、她的朋友却在大谈弯角鼾兽，你就是有可能会突然精神失常并采取最快的方式让那个声音消停的。比如说，抓住声音的主人亲上去之类。  
那确实是个不错的吻，赫敏得承认，而且她们第一次分开时她有幸瞥到了金妮的表情，她可以为此付这晚的全部餐费。但卢娜迅速把赫敏拉进第二个吻里，这次甚至更棒，她的嘴唇温热柔软，尝起来就像森林、药草和这家餐馆有名的海鲜意面。  
“好——吧，我猜你们有不少要聊的。回见。”金妮利落地收拾起自己的东西，临走前还没忘了拍拍卢娜的肩膀，“过后你得告诉我每个细节。”  
天知道那点少得可怜的后续能不能让金妮满意，反正赫敏在匆忙逃离餐桌之后没花多少心思想这件事。逼得她连轴转的工作是一方面，更重要的是和卢娜之间发生的事对她来说太过“超现实”。这不是她习惯的方式，她唯一一段正式的情感经历来自罗恩，他们自十一岁起相识，了解对方就像了解自己，她花了好几年时间期待他们的第一个吻，以及之后的所有步骤。准备充分再一步一步朝预想中的结果走去，赫敏的生活一贯如此，但直到她们嘴唇相接的那一刻，她压根就没有过亲吻卢娜的念头。  
好的方面是她可以承受失去卢娜的后果，赫敏不想显得卑鄙又怯懦，但事实就是这样。做一个不需要很多朋友的人就是存在这种风险，她仅有的三个朋友之一成了她的前男友，另外两个人一个是罗恩的哥们一个是他妹妹，于是在与罗恩的关系惨淡收场之后，她有一整年的时间完全被从原先的圈子里剥离了出来。这样毁灭性的“事故”在与卢娜的关系中不会发生，她们一直不投缘，战后的联系除了邓不利多军就只剩下金妮，而金妮对情感生活的态度相当豁达。  
“你想分手吗？”卢娜问，赫敏差点从热水里跳出来。  
“不！我——”这是与卢娜在一起的另一个坏处：谎言对她没有意义。赫敏厌恶谎言，但她确实精于此道，并且以此拯救过自己和同伴许多次。“——我只是不确定我们是不是真的在一起了，我是说，我们当时确实决定试一试但……”  
“你还没有准备好。”卢娜接道。  
“对，我还没准备好。”赫敏说，有点为自己的轻松感到愧疚。  
“我们只是接了一次——两个——吻，没有承诺或者什么别的。”卢娜用她模糊缥缈的嗓音说，“而且你看起来不喜欢我和罗尔夫走得太近。”  
“呃，这就是为什么你突然把我介绍给他吗？”   
“我原本是打算今晚把你介绍给其他人的，罗尔夫是我的好朋友，我们经常通信，聊一些关于神奇生物的事情。”卢娜说，“但是见到你的时候我感觉你不太情愿，就没有马上向其他人介绍。”  
一个有点尴尬的停顿，赫敏忍不住问：“你和罗尔夫，你们是不是……？”  
“罗尔夫可能有点喜欢我，但他知道我是同性恋。我们一直是朋友。”卢娜说。  
“你一直都是？”卢娜是同性恋似乎不该让她这么惊讶。  
“我有过两个女朋友，都是她们先向我提出分手的。”卢娜波澜不惊地说，但听上去没那么缥缈了，“她们说和我在一起太难了，我总是注视着不存在的东西，她们没法维持单方面的关系，而我一直不够努力。”  
“我很遗憾。”赫敏低声说。  
“你也认为弯角鼾兽不存在。”卢娜说。  
“我……”赫敏搜索枯肠，她们又进入了危险区域，卢娜向来不知回避为何物。  
“实际上，罗恩也对我说过类似的话。”她最后说，“他不理解我努力推动的一些事，他起初支持它们只是因为他支持我，后来……我们都对此感到疲惫。”  
“像是S.P.E.W.吗？”卢娜问，赫敏惊讶地看着她，“《唱唱反调》登载过几篇相关的文章。”  
“噢，我不知道。”赫敏再次陷入尴尬，她借着靠在浴池边避开卢娜的视线，“罗恩他……很直接，伏地魔要伤害他的朋友，他就对抗他；罪犯对无辜者犯下罪行，他就把他们抓起来。如果没有人受到伤害——就像家养小精灵制度，小精灵和他们的主人都很高兴遵守旧规矩——他就不认为有任何事需要被改变。他反对虐待小精灵的行为，但仅此而已。”  
“而你想推翻整个家养小精灵制度。”卢娜说。  
“家养小精灵和我们一样聪明、拥有敏感的情绪和强大的魔力，他们理当拥有与人类平等的地位。”赫敏不由自主地提高了嗓音，坐直了身体，“认为这样的生物与生俱来的使命是为人类做服务的念头，就像支持奴隶制一样陈腐又可笑。”  
“这是你的弯角鼾兽。”卢娜说。  
赫敏瞠目，她张着嘴，盯着卢娜银白的大眼睛里自己的影像。  
“也许吧，我猜。”她慢慢地说，“我想做对的事。”  
她靠回池边，仰起头，注视着满天的繁星。  
“我总是想让所有事按正确的方式发展——或者说我认为正确的方式，我想改变许多东西。”  
她叹了口气，这么多年过去，天文课的内容她倒也没忘光，当时常观测的星座还能辨认出六七成。赫敏记得辛尼斯塔教授总是向学生们强调对星空的敬畏，那些古老的星辰在天幕中闪烁了上万年，等在场的人都离去了，它们还在那儿。  
“今晚没有流星。”卢娜说。  
“你听起来像个马人。”赫敏忍不住打趣。  
“‘一颗星星落下来，就有一个灵魂要到上帝那儿去了 ’。”卢娜听起来就像在梦中，“我妈妈喜欢给我讲故事，她去世之后我想过，如果我当时抬头看，会不会看到她的星星。”  
赫敏的心脏缩紧了，她听哈利说过，卢娜九岁时目睹母亲在实验事故中丧生，所以她从入学起就能看见夜骐。西里斯去世后，卢娜以其他人都做不到的方式给予了哈利慰藉。  
“没关系的，她并不是真的离开了我。”卢娜说。  
她平静而笃定，好像赫敏才是需要被安慰的那个。十五岁的赫敏会义正辞严地告诉她人死不能复生，但十年后的现在，她已多少理解死后世界的意义。  
“《卖火柴的小女孩》，我小时候最讨厌这个故事，每次看《安徒生童话》都会跳过它。”赫敏低声说。  
“因为卖火柴的小女孩死了，对吗？”  
“我当时认为她应该嫁给王子，过上幸福的生活。王子会请医生治好她的妈妈，而打骂她的父亲会遭受惩罚。”  
“她与奶奶去了天堂。”卢娜说。  
“她死了。”赫敏固执地说，就像从前那个哭着与妈妈争辩的孩子，“不该是这样的。”  
“我当时问了我妈妈很多关于死亡的问题，不过我已经记不清了。”卢娜安详地说，“我记得她相信万物有灵，只要我们用心聆听，就会发现所爱之人一直在我们身边。”  
“我父母都是教徒，不过在我成为女巫之后，他们就不再要求我也去相信了。”赫敏说。  
“于是你找到了其他值得你相信的东西。”卢娜说。  
“我不知道。我想我相信那样一种规则，”赫敏说，闭上了眼睛，“它是公平和正义，只要把它建立起来，再说服人们去遵循它，那么每个人就都有机会得到自己期望的幸福，并且只有那些不肯走捷径，甘愿为之竭尽全力的人才能如愿。在这一过程中会有很多人的利益被触犯，但当它被最终确立，时间会证明这是对的。”  
“你提出了对巫师界法律制度的十七项改革。”卢娜说，“我也一直在看《预言家日报》。”  
“作为一个新人，可真够狂妄的，不是吗？”赫敏自嘲地笑笑，“如果不是因为我是哈利最好的朋友，人们只会把这当成一个笑话。”  
“它并不是。”  
“说不定呢。”赫敏说，“如果真的存在那么一种必然能造就幸福社会的制度，为什么人们花了几千年都没有发现它？我只是自负，可并不愚蠢——我敢说相当不蠢。”  
“你只是想试一试。”卢娜说，“你不相信它的存在，但你相信它，所以你总是要去找它的。就像我要去找弯角鼾兽一样。”  
赫敏瞪着她。  
“你刚才是承认了弯角鼾兽不存在吗？”  
卢娜朝她挑起一根浅色的眉毛，于是赫敏笑了，这真是个傻问题。  
“我为了寻找弯角鼾兽去了许多地方。”卢娜继续说，“我在刚果发现了咕噗毛虫和咔嗤蛇，在芬兰发现了彩虹弹射水母……”  
“等一下，”赫敏说，“抱歉，但是你给它们命名的吗？”  
卢娜眨眨眼睛。“我觉得神奇生物保护课的学生会发现它们很好记。”  
赫敏大笑起来。  
“我因此认识了罗尔夫，还有其他像我一样在寻找某种梦幻般的生物的人。”卢娜说，“我找到了很多东西，它们都不是弯角鼾兽，但我很快乐。”  
“哦，”赫敏说，“也许这就是为什么我想要吻你。”  
“你现在就可以这样做，”卢娜说，“如果这能让你也感到快乐。”  
沉默接踵而至，但不是由于迟疑，赫敏隔着蒸腾的水汽注视她，她们同时行动，一些水从浴池边缘溅了出来。  
有些事值得每分每秒的等待。  
赫敏再次靠向浴池边时卢娜在她身侧，她们光裸的肩膀相贴，发丝在水波中缠绕。她感到如释重负，就像在水底潜行了长长的距离，终于在氧气耗竭前冲出水面，吸进第一口新鲜空气。  
“你知道吗，”赫敏若有所思地说，习惯性地将湿发捋到耳后，“我从来没有相信过星星是人们的灵魂那套。”  
卢娜在她耳边含混地应了一声。  
“我们所见的一切都按照某些既定法则运转，这样的理论对我来说要有说服力得多。”赫敏说，“每颗星星都有自己的轨道，它们按部就班地运行，交替悬挂在夜空中，万物因此恒久。”  
“但总有一些星星会脱离预定的方向。”卢娜说。  
“于是它们燃烧和坠落，”赫敏说，“它们出现在人们视野中的时间很短，几乎从来没有人见到过两颗流星轨迹交叉的景象……”  
“但是那些注定相遇的星星，”卢娜温柔地说，“它们终将在天幕后会面。”  
（全文完）


End file.
